Naruto: Tora Chronicles
by Shippuden Forums
Summary: 100 years has past since the death of the greatest ninja ever, Naruto. Tora, a young genin fresh out of academy will embark on his career of a ninja. read as he grows stronger and encounters the tragedies of his distant past.


_**A/N: **__Hello everyone, Shippuden forums here delivering you a new fanfiction created by N-cam and djkiba. We hope you all enjoy this prologue and look forward to the next installment. Also if you wish to join our forums a link too the website can be found on our profile page.  
_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**12 years Ago:**

Nearly 100 years have passed since the death of Konoha's greatest Hokage, and perhaps the most extraordinary ninja the world had ever seen; Naruto Uzumaki. Stories would be told to the children of Naruto's incredible battles with the organization that was known as Akatsuki and how he and his friends took out most of that dangerous group of S-rank criminals. Ninjas would be told that The great Lord Naruto would look after them during their mission as a sense of motivation. Truly he was a hero.

Now in the present days of Leaf many believed that Sora, Konoha's best Jounin and ex-ANBU leader would be their next great hero. Their would be ridiculous rumors of him slaying over 500 Rock nins in the last war and how a normal chunin would be petrified by a glare of his cold green eyes and the crazy pressure his chakra would produce. Many believed that he was destined to be the Juudaime Hokage.

One fateful day the village was in complete joy. Sora's wife, Rina, had given birth to two twin boys. Many of the village elders had high expectations of these two boys with high hopes of them following ion their father's footsteps. Sadly only a month after the birth of the two "prodigies," both of Sora's parents were murdered due to political issues that were within the village's counsel. Enraged of the acts of the villagers, Sora fled with his family deciding to start a peaceful life where his two younger boys would not have to be victims of the cold-blooded world of being a ninja.

"Sora-kun, could you run to the store and pick up the groceries, I feel like cooking something special for dinner," Rina said cheerfully as she handed him a small list. She was a petite woman who stood at 5'6 with her shoulder length blonde hair with light green eyes.

"Sure thing hunny-buns!" he said out loud as he took the list walking out the door, bumbling something about missing his afternoon nap. Sora and his family now lived in a small town on the outskirts of the fire country, it had been 10 months since he left his home and his past along with him and now lives a completely opposite life.

"Hmm lets see….pork chops….rice…" Sora ticked the items as he placed them into a small basket. Not paying attention Sora bounced into a man as he continued walking. The mysterious figure turned around to look at him.

"It can't be, who would think that I would encounter my nemesis in a place like this." the man thought to himself as he began following Sora while keeping his distance. In a matter of minutes Sora was at the door of his small home.

"Who would think that the legendary Rock nin slayer, Sora would not realize he was being followed," the rock nin said letting a dark chuckle out as his headband which symbolized that he was a rock ninja flashed in the sunlight.

Sora turned around immediately and just in time as he dodged a kunai thrown at him.

"Well at least your reflexes haven't dulled, this wouldn't have been any fun!" the rock nin yelled out as he charged at Sora.

Rina looked out the window with complete fear in her eyes as she held on to her two boys. She knew that one day his past would come back to hunt them, but she never thought it would be this soon. Not being trained in the ninja arts, she could only look on and stay hidden, out of her husband's way.

The rock nin launched out a straight punch directed at Sora's face who ducked under his fist and then proceeding to dong a quick sweep. The rock nin immediately jumped backwards to avoid being thrown of his feet as he launched several shuriken at Sora who dived behind a tree to avoid getting hit by the deadly projectiles.

"_Shit, I don't have any ninja supplies and I haven't been in any action for almost a year." _Sora thought to himself as he caught his breath. His trance of thought was quickly disturbed as a fireball hit the tree he was hiding behind. Not being able to escape completely Sora back was slightly burnt.

"Kukuku, I'm gonna' burn you to death just like you did to my brother 10 years ago," the rock nin said with pure venom in his tone as he started doing a chain of handseals. After a few seconds the rock nin began to howl as his arms and legs were covered in flames."And what better way to do it than with the same jutsu I saw you use that very night?" he said as he let out a sinister laugh.

The rock nin lunged at Sora as he raised his arms to block the upcoming attack. Though he managed to block the attack the force sent him crashing into the house while he suffered small burns on his arms.

Sora's body was useless, he hadn't fought for so long, he didn't know what to do, his senses were still there, but he couldn't trust his senses only, by the difference in his nemesis' battle tactics, and his own, he could tell his nemesis had been practicing, just for this day, Sora knew what was coming. He stared at his wife, with his eyes Rina automatically knew what he was trying to say, and she couldn't do anything but fall to the floor, holding her 2 baby boys tight, one of them started crying as if he could feel what was going to happen.

"Your Father's going to be just fine…" she lied, as tears ran down her cheeks. She heard Sora getting beat up by the Rock nin, she could hear her husband gasping for air.

"Now it's time to finish this up, your eyes, heh they give me such pleasure, you know what's coming, yet you keep the same look, the same cold look. I'm going to enjoy this." The rock nin said as he unsheathed his sword.

Sora took a deep breath, he couldn't move, he just waited for the moment to come, laying his back against a tree, and he whispered, "I'm sorry…" As the rock nin stabbed his sword through Sora's chest, piercing his heart. Sora closed his eyes peacefully, and his body tilted.

"At last… Sora the great ninja… has been killed, by his nemesis!" he let out a hysterically evil laugh, and Rina started crying badly. The rock nin performed some hand seals, and let out a huge fire ball, starting to burn the house where Rina and the baby boys were, Rina panicked and started to run for the exit, a chunk of wood fell in front of her, and she slipped, and a baby fell from her arms and started crying, she went running towards him, but another chunk of wood fell and blocked the way that lead towards the baby, Rina cried, she didn't know what to do, one of her babies was trapped, she couldn't get him. The house started falling apart, and she had to run for the exit, with tears in her eyes and a knot in her chest, she fled with one of her babies.

The rock nin heard cries coming from the house, and he decided to check quickly to see if it was just another person with an unlucky day. He went in the house that was falling apart, and saw the baby. "Sora's child, he can be a great danger for my village if I spare him." He unsheathed his sword and ran up to the baby, just when he was about to kill the creature, he stopped, and a quick thought came to mind: "If you really are Sora's child, his talent runs through your veins creature. I will spare your life, and will have you under my teachings to convert you into the greatest evil war machine." As this sinister thought ran through his head, he took the baby and fled the house towards the rock village, and the house fell to the ground.

**Present Day, Konoha:**

He continued following the voice he heard in the never-ending light room.

"Tora…my son…," the words echoed in the white corridors as he kept moving onward.

"Tora….Tora…," there he was standing infront of a figure he could not make out, but something seemed as if it wasn't the first time they have met before. He was drawn to this figure's presence as he reached his hand out.

"Tora..Tora…"

"TORA!" yelled out an angry examinator at the young boy who was sleeping away without a care in the world during his genin written exam.

"Wh-what?" he asked out while wiping away some drool of the side of his mouth as he looked around the room with his drowsy, half opened eyes. During his inspection of his class room he noticed the clock on the wall which read 1:45pm.

"_Shit, 15 minutes left and I still haven't figured out this last question. How the hell do they expect me to know this brain science about kunai speed and what not? "_He thought to himself as he chewed on his pencil eraser as he glanced around, observing his classmates who all appeared to be finished.

"Bah, smartasses" he told himself then stared at the paper, and decided to start filling it in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N**__: Well that's all for now people, don't be shy and click that review button and add this to your favorites while you are at it. ;)_


End file.
